


The Making of A Man

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-15
Updated: 2005-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: takes place after BJ make love for the final time in 513.  The whole "Proud" scene never happened.





	The Making of A Man

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

You watch him walk away and deep down inside you know, you just know that this is it. You kept up the fake facade all night - for him - that this wasn't the end, but just a bump in the road. But as soon as the door closes you feel your heart start to chip. It doesn't break into a million pieces like you thought, but slowly one sliver at a time that will probably last the rest of your life. The tears swell in your eyes and bury yourself in sleep hoping that you'll never wake up, never have to feel the pain your feeling again.

The next time you come to consciousness, you feel someone stroking your hair and look up to see him. Opening your mouth he smiles and shush's you. 

"I love you. You mean more to me than New York City and given the choice I choose you." He laces his hand with yours. 

Sitting up, you try to clear your head from sleep. "Justin.." You start but he quiets you again. 

"I realized that all my life I've let other people make my decisions for me. At first I let my parents, than Debbie, than you, than Michael, than Ethan, and back to you. Than I realized that I was going to let Lindsay dictate to me where I should go. You know, I was sitting on the plane getting ready to take off and I thought to myself what the fuck am I doing? Going to a strange city in which I know no one. Than I thought what the fuck am I suppose to do when I get there? Show up and say hi i'm here?" He continues with another smile. 

You pause for a moment taking everything in and for once in your life allow yourself to be happy and the pain you once felt turns into fatigue. "Come on than, I'm tired. Let's get some sleep." You smile as he crawls under the duvet with you and you spoon the back of him. Wrapping your arms around him you realize something. "You made me a man." 

"What?" He asks, exhaustion apparent in his voice. He turns around in your arms. 

Clearing your throat you repeat yourself. "You made me a man." 

"You were a man way before you met me." He replies chuckling. 

You know he doesn't get your point. "I mean that in the way that you made me grow up." 

"You would have gotten there eventually." He yawns, drifting off to sleep on your chest. 

Wrapping your arms around him tighter, you kiss the top of his head and thank God or whoever the fuck is responsible for bringing him into your life. Yeah, you probably would have gotten there eventually, but your greatful you got there now with him. 


End file.
